The Sequel: A Sequel To The Dream Team Plus Two
by Roses Are Ashes
Summary: The most excellent story of Harry, Ron, Draco, and that other random Gryffindor kid continues in its most excellent sequel! 10 times the madness, 10 times the laughs, 10 times the drama, 10 times the... the... Just read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Give Your Nana A Kiss!

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way-"

"Dad!" Draco groaned. "Please stop. You've sung that song five times already!"

"Well, fine," Lucius snorted. He twisted a garland around one of their banisters as he launched into another song. "Deck the halls with gasoline! Fa-la-la-la-la-lalalala. Light a match and watch it gleam! Fa-la-la-la-la-lalalala. Watch the hall burn down to ashes! Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. It's so fun to play with matches! Fa-la-la-la-la-la-LA-LA-LA!"

"Well, that's so nice and full of Christmas spirit," Narcissa said as she brought in another box. "That's the last of the Christmas stuff. Next time, we should decorate two weeks before Christmas, not two _days_!"

"Dad always works better when he's rushed," Draco looked up from the book he was reading, _Various Ways to Inflict Pain_. "Besides, that song was way better than fifteen verses of 'God Rest Ye Marry Gentlemen'."

"I didn't know there were fifteen verses…" Narcissa said as she began laying ornaments out.

"There aren't," Draco said dryly. "He made them up."

"I specifically told you, you could not read that book until the _end_ of this year! You simply aren't mature enough! And it's Christmas, you need to help us with the decorations… and before your father strains himself too much and ends up in St. Mungo's for New Year's!"

"I will not! I'm perfectly healthy!" Lucius argued as he doubled up and started coughing. He straightened himself up moment later. "I am perfectly fine," he choked out. "I just need some water." He started coughing again.

"Oh," Narcissa sat Lucius down on the couch, "I warned you… Just stay here and NO more singing, understand? Draco, can you finish laying out the ornaments? Draco? Are you listening to me? _Accio_ book!" She tucked the book under her arm and stormed off into the kitchen.

"Mum!" Draco called after her, "that's _not_ fair!"

"It is so!" Narcissa snapped over her shoulder, "I've told you, you aren't allowed to read it yet! I've told you since you were SEVEN!"

"You always were a violent child," Lucius said hoarsely, grinning at Draco with pride as he helped Draco lay more ornaments out. "Ever since you were four and figured out how to make things explode…"

"Those were the days," Draco grinned. "D'you think you could-"

"No," Lucius said sternly. "I'm not going to ask your mother about that book. When she makes up her mind, nothing can change it. It is inappropriate and you're lucky we're even going to let you read it… Look, I'll get you a violent book for Christmas, how does that sound?"

"Okay…well, we're done. What do we do now?"

Lucius started coughing again. "Sit here, I guess…" he managed to choke out.

"Here," Narcissa handed Lucius a glass of water. "You're done? Good. I'll get the tree."

"Can I get it?" Draco asked.

"I suppose… But I'll have to watch you…. It's a particularly big tree this year and I don't want you to destroy anything…"

"I won't, I swear!" Draco leapt up. "I'll just run up and get my wand!"

"What wand?" Lucius asked. "I thought Filch broke it?"

"Oh, yeah," Draco's face fell.

"Well," Narcissa flicked her wand and a rectangular box flew into her hand. "We were going to give it to you for Christmas, but I think you should have it now." She handed Draco the box. "I'm sorry it isn't wrapped."

Draco opened the box, "It's a new wand! Thanks!" He smiled, "What's it made out of?"

"Same as your old one," Lucius smiled. "We looked just about everywhere; it's even from the same dragon…"

"Wow!" Draco grinned and swished it around. Green sparks flew out of it. "Thanks!"

"So," Narcissa asked gently, "are you going to get the tree?"

"Sure!" Draco ran outside and started to levitate the tree.

"Bring it in gently," Lucius said from the couch, "Don't-"

"Oops!" Draco muttered as he tried to maneuver the tree through the doorframe.

"-Hit anything," Lucius groaned as the tree bashed into the door.

"He is his father's son," Narcissa muttered.

"Ronald! Ronald Weasley! Come down here and give your Nana a kiss!" A shrill voice shrieked up to Ron's room.

"Great," Ron groaned, "Grandma's here…"

"Ha!" Ginny laughed, "She wants to see you, not ME! I laugh at your pain!"

"Shut up, Ginny," Ron muttered.

"Hi, Nana," Ron said stiffly as he bent to kiss a small, white-haired woman.

"Merry Christmas! And how's my Ronald?" She smiled fondly.

"Fine." Ron faked a rather large smile.

"So, what's happened since I was last her?" Nana handed Fred one of her bags. "Thank you, dear."

"Uh-" Ron began, but he caught his father's glance and quickly lied, "Nothing! Nothing at all. Everything's hunky-dory."

"Hello, Mother," Mr. Weasley gave his mother a hug. "How's everything at home?"

"Oh, fine, dear, perfectly fine," she said carelessly. "Now, where's Ginny? Oh, there you are! My, how you've grown!"

"Hi, Nana…" Ginny said awkwardly, "did you have a nice trip?"

"Of course, dear," Nana gave Ginny a tight hug. "Oh, I haven't seen you for so long! It's been what, five years?"

"Yes, Nana. I started school the next year…"

"Oh, hello," Mrs. Weasley walked in and noticed Mr. Weasley's mother. "Uh, Ron, you have a letter."

"Who's it from?" Ron asked as he tried to lug his grandmother's bag up the stairs.

"I'm not sure. I didn't recognize the owl or the handwriting," Mrs. Weasley handed him the letter.

"Thanks," Ron took the letter and completely abandoned the task of lugging Nana's trunk up the stairs, letting it slide down the stairs with a bang. "I'll read it in my room…."

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley winced at the dent made by the trunk. "Dinner will be ready in a half hour."

Ron shoved his half-wrapped presents off his bed. He flopped down and ripped the letter open.

HEY RONALD.

Merry X-mas. Guess who? So what've you done so far? I've managed to get 2 books confiscated (of course, you, being a Gryffindor, would never dream of getting books confiscated…) called _Various Ways to Inflict Pain_ and _Poisons and Potions_. Hermione would be proud, me, reading over X-Mas holiday. And I've also managed to destroy our front door… again… This time, I was bringing in the Christmas tree and it was accident… now the time before… Dad's still having coughing fits and he can't do anything strenuous. (He still does though, he never listens…), but he's getting better. The first day, he couldn't even walk, but now he's running around singing Christmas carols about destroying things. (_Very_ interesting, let me tell you that…) And guess what! I got a new wand! It's exactly like my old one! Same wood and dragon and everything! WOOOHOOO. So anyway, how's Harry and Hermione? Talked to them at all? I can't seem to get in touch with them… No one's at Hermione's house and Harry… well, Harry's Unplottable. How does he do it! HOW! Sorry… I'm a bit hyper… It being Christmas and all…

Bet you weren't expecting this, were you? Were you, punk! Christmas hyperness… sorry.

Mum's having a nervous breakdown because she has to "keep me out of trouble". What kind of trouble do I get into? And take care of Dad. (He said he didn't need it. Mum snorted. Very un-ladylike.) I got to go-Dad's just set the tree on fire. Just kidding… He actually just lit our couch on fire. Really…

See you at school.

-Draco

"Woah! Talk about unexpected," Ron said out loud, as he folded up the letter.

"Hey, lil' bro!" Someone tackled Ron from behind.

"Ow, hey!" Ron said. He looked up and saw Charlie's grinning face. "Get off me!" Ron grinned and shoved Charlie off him.

"Damn, you're getting tall," Charlie observed. "You're probably going to be taller than me!" He plunked down on Ron's bed. "Who's this from?" He scanned the letter. "Draco? Who's he? His name sounds familiar…"

"New friend… nearly got me killed two weeks after we became okay friends…"

"You just like dangerous people, don't you? Oh yeah, did you ever… how'd Percy phrase it? Oh yeah, 'sever ties' with Harry?" Charlie smirked.

"No way! He's over at Grimmauld Place for Christmas… So's Hermione and her parents." Ron said. "I'd tell Draco, but, well…"

"Oh, yeah, his dad's the one who killed seven Death Eaters and got hit with five Cruciatus Curses…"

"SEVEN?" Ron yelped, "I only saw him kill two!"

"Isn't he a Death Eater though?" Charlie glanced at Ron. "Wait, back up." He put his hand on his hand, "You _saw_ him them?"

"Just two…" Ron blushed. "We were…uh…"

"Oh, yeah, now I remember, Mum told me about the whole "Kill Ron" fiasco," Charlie grinned.

"Actually, it was more along the lines of "Kill And Torture Draco Malfoy, Then Go Kill His Meddling Friends" fiasco, and then it turned into "First One To Kill Lucius Malfoy Gets A Prize!" fiasco," Ron explained as he turned an even darker shade of crimson.

"Lucius… what kind of name is that?" Charlie muttered.

"Well, on paper, it looks like "luscious"…"Ron smiled. "Wanna hear a joke?"

"RON! CHARLIE!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "DINNER!"

"I swear, she's louder than a banshee…" Charlie muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Foolish

"Harry," Hermione yelled up the stairs, "if you don't get out of bed, we'll open the Christmas presents without you! Even if you do get out of bed and don't hurry, we're still going to open them without you!"

"Coming," Harry grumbled through sleep.

Hermione started laughing, "You are going to wear a shirt downstairs, aren't you? Remember, my parents are here!"

"Huh?" Harry looked down at his bare chest. "Oh, yeah, one sec…" He appeared a minute later wearing a white t-shirt backwards.

"Harry!" Hermione giggled.

"WHAT!"

"Never mind… Merry Christmas!" She laughed. "By the way, somehow Draco's mailed us presents."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Harry glared as he walked down the stairs.

"No," Hermione glared back, but erupted into a huge smile. "He's very determined…his dad gave them to Mr. Weasley to give to us. At least that's what Sirius said Mr. Weasley said."

"ARE YOU TWO COMING?" Sirius shouted. "BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO OPEN PRESENTS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Harry and Hermione sat on the floor and watched Lupin open his present. "A leash?" he raised an eyebrow, "you can't-" Sirius gave a sharp whistle and in bounced a large Irish wolfhound puppy.

"For company," Sirius said, "but Moony…" He held up to dog dishes. "I refuse to eat off the floor…"

"I got you the same thing!" Lupin laughed and disappeared into the other room. Moments later, he returned holding a black Labrador retriever puppy. "He's already house broken."

"So what are you going to name them?" Harry asked.

Lupin looked down fondly at his puppy and said, "Romulus, since Sirius chose a dog that looks somewhat like me in my transformation…."

"Well," Sirius watched the puppy waddle over to the glass door and attempted to go out it. Sirius walked over and picked him up. "I had no idea our windows were that clean… I think he should be called Foolish. What do you think, little buddy?" The puppy gave a small yip and wriggled out of Sirius' arms. Foolish bound over to Romulus and started to play with him.

"Whew," Lupin said, "they're friends."

"Here, Harry," Hermione handed him a neatly wrapped silver and green package. "Guess who it's from."

"I wonder…. Who's in Slytherin and would send me a Christmas present?" Harry pretended to think. "Of course, it must be my grand old pal SNAPE." Harry opened it. "It's a book…" He read the title. "'Flying For Dummies'… Oh, and here's a note… 'Yes, you do need it…' And he gave me a gift certificate for Broom Ltd…. Thirty galleons… Wow!"

"Who gave that to you?" Sirius leaned over. "Oh, it's from Draco…. Thirty galleons! Well, we'll have to take you there!"

"Dear, that's lovely," Mrs. Granger looked at the necklace Hermione had gotten from Draco.

"And I got a gift certificate for fifty galleons to Flourish and Blotts! That's a lot… He really shouldn't have …" Hermione said as she read the card. "He says his dad's doing better…"

"I know," Harry said lifting another piece of paper from the wrappings. "He sent me a letter, too. Sirius, should we tell him where we are so we can contact him in the summer?"

"Depends," Sirius said, "depends on his father."

They all continued to unwrap their presents. Harry had never before received so many presents in life. He had to make two trips up to carry all the stuff up to his room.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," Narcissa said giving a flick of her wand and the blinds opened, letting in the bright sunlight.

"Uhhhnnn…" Draco rolled over. "What time is it?"

"It's ten' o'clock and your father will have a heart attack if you don't go down now," she gently pulled him up. "You are getting way to big to be picked up."

"So don't," Draco stretched and stood up.

Narcissa looked up slightly, "When did you get so tall?"

"Damn. He's not dead after all," Lucius grinned. "Merry Christmas, Draco!"

"Same to you," Draco plopped down on the _new _couch. "Hey! It's another rabbit!" Draco noticed a cage with a huge bow on it.

"Took you long enough to notice…" Lucius shifted a bit. "What do you want to call it?"

"Hmm…" Draco opened the cage and picked up the rabbit. "It's not as fluffy as Fluffykins and it's black… how about… Cauldron?"

"Cauldron?" Lucius choked on his tea and Narcissa nearly spit out her coffee.

"Yeah," Draco said firmly. "Cauldrons are usually black and so is he…"

"He has your gift of naming things, Lucius," Narcissa laughed. "And you're logic…"

"Is that good or bad?" Lucius looked confused.

"In his case, bad; in yours, good."

"Mum, here's your present and here's yours, Dad," Draco handed them two packages.

"Oh, thank you, it's lovely," Narcissa said as she lifted out a thin, silver bracelet. "Is this what you've been saving up for?"

"Yeah, for yours and Dad's…" Draco blushed slightly.

"Wow!" Lucius said opening his present. "I haven't had Fizzing Whizbees for ages!"

"What did you get-CANDY!" Narcissa yelped. "If you recall, Lucius, the last time you had Fizzing Whizbees, you had a hangover."

"That's because…well," Lucius looked at Draco, "son, I really wish I didn't have to give you this lecture on Christmas Day, but… alcohol and high quantities of sugar do not mix. Do you understand? I suspect Binns has already given that lecture on it in school…"

"Yeah… he did…Did Binns tell you not to feed small house pets under the influence of alcohol?" Draco asked.

"Yup-it's because he was coming home from a pub (of course, he was still alive) slightly tipsy and he was viciously attacked by a Kneazle… or was it a Puffskein?" Lucius attempted to explain.

"A Puffskein?" Draco sniggered.

"They can become very vicious when provoked!" Lucius warned, as Narcissa mirrored Draco's smirk.

"What are they going to do, lick you to death?"

"Well, may-no! You see, Draco, if they're feeling suicidal, rumor has it, that a Puffskein will throw itself down your throat…"

"A PUFFSKEIN? A _SUICIDAL _PUFFSKEIN? Are we even talking about the same species?" Draco sniggered.

Draco's mother tossed Lucius and Draco a package. Draco reached out quickly, but Lucius was faster. "HA!" Lucius said as he snatched the package from Draco. They opened the package and held up it contents.

"The classic Weasley sweater!" Draco announced as he held up a green sweater with a grey "D" on it. Lucius held up a plain, navy sweater.

"They're very pretty," Narcissa observed. "Put them on!"

"And warm…" Draco said in a muffled voice. "OW!" he yelped as Lucius yanked the sweater down over Draco's head.

"Big-headed boy…" Lucius muttered.

"Thanks…mum… It's…great…" Ron said as he pulled out yet another maroon sweater. "Did you seriously knit sweaters for the Malfoys? Lucius Malfoy?" The Weasleys were all gathered around the tree, opening presents.

"Well, he did save your life a few weeks ago…" Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly in Ron's direction.

"Malfoy, did you say?" Nana looked up sharply from the box she was unwrapping. "Your son is associating with the MALFOYS? _AND _Harry Potter? Forgive me, Molly, but I'm starting to see Percy's reasoning. Ronald is starting to associate with dangerous people. I declare, if you wanted an intelligent boy up to his nostrils in the Dark Arts, it's Lucius Malfoy. Uses all his talents the wrong way. Molly, I thought much better of you. Raising your children to associate with these-these-these HOOLIGANS!"

"Mother," Arthur contradicted, "Although you didn't know about his son, I can say that, unfortunately, Lucius does use some of his talents for-"

"His own benefits!"

"Well, Draco is a well-mannered boy," Molly said, trying to soothe Arthur's mother. "Very polite when I saw him at the hospital…"

"Most likely in shock!" Nana snorted. "After what happened to his father, obviously some deal went wrong and Lucius' so-called friends turned against him…"

"Actually, Mother," Arthur said meekly, "Ron and his friends somehow found their way into a Death Eater gathering and Lucius spent most of the time trying to get them out alive. Without him, your grandson may not have been here this morning." Mrs. Weasley covered her face in horror at the very thought of Ron's death.

"No doubt he was simply covering for his own son," Nana retorted rather forcefully.

"Oh, honestly," Charlie chimed in. "Draco Malfoy spent most of the time fending for himself! Why? Because, Lucius Malfoy was protecting Ron!"

"He did…" Ron added quietly. "I could've been killed a few times."

"Oh… I see…" Nana said softly, embarrassed. "Well, Bill, Charlie, here are your presents."

"Here, give these to Malfoy," George handed Ron a bag a few hours after the Christmas disaster at the Weasley's. "Well, Malfoy Junior, that is… He really doesn't sound that bad…anymore."

"Kind of insane actually," Fred added. "We think he'll have fun with these."

"WOAH." Ron's eyes bugged out slightly. "That's a lot of stuff from your joke shop. Are you sure you want to give him all that?"

"Yeah, give it to him… And say…" George paused for dramatic effect. "Say that Fred and George say Merry Christmas-"

"-And no matter what," Fred added.

"You'll always be a slime ball in our hearts," Fred and George said simultaneously as they placed their hands over their hearts.


End file.
